


For the first time

by AprilSalomeJones



Series: Destiel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean in Hell, Destiel - Freeform, Drabble Collection, Drama & Romance, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, One Shot Collection, Purgatory
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilSalomeJones/pseuds/AprilSalomeJones
Summary: Den anderen zum ersten Mal berühren, zum ersten Mal seine Hand halten. Der erste Kuss, die ersten Intimitäten, das erste „Ich liebe dich“, ... Eigentlich ein schönes Gefühl, oder? Eigentlich.





	1. Gezeichnet

_ _

 

 _Schreie. In tiefster Dunkelheit ein gleißendes Licht. Eine ausgestreckte Hand zum Greifen nah._  
  
  
Castiel hasste das erste Mal als er Dean berührte.  
  
  
Es roch nach Schwefel, Feuer und verbranntem Fleisch. Die Schreie waren markerschütternd. Niemals Ruhe, niemals Frieden. In der Ferne schnelle Schritte, die nächste Angriffswelle. Seine Schwingen mehrfach gebrochen. Dass er sich freiwillig für den Auftrag gemeldet hatte, war nur noch eine dunkle Erinnerung. Vielleicht war es von vornherein sein Schicksal gewesen.  
Doch dann sah er es, das schwache Leuchten einer menschlichen Seele.  
  
Vierzig Jahre hatte es gedauert bis er die Belagerung in der Hölle durchbrach. Beinahe wäre er zu spät gekommen. Gerade noch konnte er verhindern, dass die Dämonen Dean zu einem von ihnen machten. Doch das Siegel war gebrochen und Dean ebenso. Seine Seele war so sehr geschunden…  
Castiel blieb nur noch eine letzte Möglichkeit ihn zu retten. Bisher hatte noch nie ein Engel versucht sich mit einer menschlichen Seele zu verbinden, die dazu bestimmt war zu leben. Und als er es tat wusste er wieso.  
Von ihnen ging ein gleißendes Licht aus, das die gesamte Schwärze der Umgebung erhellte. Es war als würde jede einzelne Zelle ihrer Körper in Flammen stehen, und doch verbrannten sie nicht. Castiel konnte jede Faser des anderen Körpers spüren. Er hörte das Blut durch seine Adern rauschen und das Schlagen seines Herzens, er sah das Leuchten seines Geistes, schmeckte das Salz seiner Tränen, roch den Duft seiner Haut. Er fühlte Dean… überall, seine Seele, seinen Körper, seine Emotionen, einfach alles. Er durchlebte alles, was Dean durchlebt hatte, die Schmerzen waren unvorstellbar, der Selbsthass und die Schuld niederschmetternd. Und so sehr er auch wollte, dass es aufhörte, er ließ ihn nicht los, gab ihn nicht auf. Er nahm sie auf sich, die Schuld und all das Leid, setzte ihn Stück für Stück wieder zusammen.  
Er war ein hohes Risiko eingegangen, aber wie durch ein Wunder hielten sie beide stand. Jedoch hatte es ihn immense Kraft gekostet die menschliche Seele wieder aufzubauen. Nur knapp schaffte er selbst es der Hölle zu entkommen.  
  
>Dean Winchester ist gerettet!<  
  
Seine Gnade hinterließ einen deutlichen Abdruck auf der Schulter des Menschen und auf seiner Seele. Und obgleich das Brandmal nicht mehr zu sehen ist, kann er Dean noch immer fühlen, selbst dann wenn er nicht bei ihm sein kann. Seit dem Tag an dem Castiel ihn rettete sind sie verbunden, sie teilen ein tiefgreifendes profundes Band.

 

 

* * *

"You don't think you deserve to be saved." Castiel  
"When a claim is made on a living soul, it leaves a mark, a brand." Castiel

Musik zum Kapitel:  
You Found Me – The Fray  
Heal Me – Sunrise Avenue  
Piece by Piece – Kurt Hugo Schneider, Sam Tsui, Kirsten Collins  
Bring Me To Life – Evanescence


	2. Berührt

 

 _Zweifel. Hoffnung. Enttäuschung. Wut. Freude. Bedauern. Sorge. Zuneigung._  
  
  
Castiel hasste das erste Mal als er fühlte. Für Ihn fühlte.  
  
  
Seine Hände verkrampften sich in den Laken, sein Gesicht war vor Schmerz verzerrt und sein Atem ging hektisch, genau wie die sich unstet bewegenden Augen unter seinen geschlossenen Lidern. Ein gequälter Laut verließ seine Lippen.  
Die Erinnerungen an die Hölle quälten Dean in seinen Träumen. Immer wieder durchlitt er die Torturen aufs Neue. Nachts spürte Castiel ihn seinen Namen schreien. Auch wenn er sich am Tage nicht erinnerte, wie er ihn aus der Verdammnis errettet hatte, im Schlaf tat er es. Und so rettete der Engel ihn jede Nacht erneut. Nacht für Nacht saß er auf seiner Bettkante und beendete seine Albträume, betrachtete ihn wie er friedlich weiterschlief, wachte über seinen Schlaf. (1)  
Da war es wieder, dieses Stechen ganz tief in ihm drin…  
  
Castiel gab sich stets ernst und verschlossen, doch bei dem Jäger war er anders.  
Dean erklärte ihm, was „persönlicher Freiraum“ ist, aber es fiel ihm schwer das Gelernte bei ihm umzusetzen. Es war als würde sein ganzer Körper von ihm angezogen werden, als wäre Dean ein Magnet, und er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Bei jedem anderen hatte er dieses Problem nie, nur zu Dean konnte er keinen Abstand halten. Er mochte seine Nähe. Es gefiel ihm, wie seine Hülle seine Körperwärme wahrnahm…  wie sein Atem seine Haut streifte… (2)  
In seiner Gegenwart fühlte Castiel sich seltsam. Oft konnte er nicht aufhören ihn anzusehen.  
  
Plötzlich waren da diese Empfindungen… Dinge, die er vorher noch nie gespürt hatte…  
Was machte dieser Mensch nur mit ihm?!  
Nur ein Mensch, nicht mehr als ein Wimpernschlag in seiner Zeitrechnung. Aber nicht unbedeutend, nicht mehr, nicht für ihn. Dean ging ihm unter die Haut, er ließ ihn zu nah an sich heran. Er begann Befehle zu hinterfragen, denn dieser eine Mensch ließ ihn an allem zweifeln, was er für selbstverständlich gehalten hatte. Für ihn warf er all seine Prinzipien über Bord.  
Zur selben Zeit war Dean sein Kryptonit und seine Rettungsleine. Er war sein Schwachpunkt. Er macht ihn angreifbar. Denn wie sollte Castiel verbergen, wie viel er ihm bedeutete? Er war derjenige, der ihn von seiner verletzlichsten Seite kannte… weil er sie ihm bereitwillig gezeigt hatte.  
Dean veränderte ihn, langsam und doch grundlegend. (3)  
  
Damals wusste er noch nicht, dass das erst der Anfang gewesen war. Er wusste noch nicht, wie weit er noch bereit war für ihn zu gehen, was er bereit sein würde für ihn zu tun.  
  
  


 

* * *

Quellen:  
1) [Bettkante](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758346/) \- [Albtraum](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758337/) \- [Traum](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349070185047/) \- [watch him sleeping](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/89086898857728235/) \- [Blickrichtung](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/424393964870076536/) \- [„I´ll watch over you.“ ](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758294/)  
2) [Nähe](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/823877325551687738/) \- [personal space](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/300333868873734297/)  
3) [„For the first time, I feel…“](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349070601313/) \- [Ausnahme](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349070167457/) \- [Schwachpunkt](https://www.pinterest.de/pin/313211349075876344/)  
  
Für das volle Ausmaß siehe meine FF "Remember"  
  
Musik zum Kapitel:  
Kryptonite – 3 Doors Down  
Kryptonite – Rymez, James Arthur  
Never Knew I Had a Heart (Till It Beat for You) – Karliene  
Can´t Fight This Feeling – REO Speedwagon


	3. Umarmt

 

 _Unendlicher Wald. Gebete, jede Nacht, ein Jahr lang. Ein Funken Frieden im Land des Krieges._  
  
  
Castiel hasste das erste Mal als Dean ihn umarmte.  
  
  
Dean betete zu ihm im Fegefeuer, jede Nacht, flehte ihn an noch etwas länger durchzuhalten, denn er würde nicht aufgeben nach ihm zu suchen. Er hatte einen Weg gefunden aus dem Fegefeuer zu entkommen, aber er konnte nicht ohne ihn gehen, ihn nicht zurücklassen, nicht verlassen. Er würde ihn finden, ihn in Sicherheit bringen, selbst wenn es sein eigenes Leben kosten sollte.   
  
Doch als ein Engel des Herrn war Castiel die größte Zielscheibe im ganzen Fegefeuer, es war als hätten die Leviathane ein Preisgeld auf seinen Kopf ausgesetzt. So war seine einzige Hoffnung, dass Dean aufgab. Er durfte ihn nicht finden. Castiel musste sich so weit wie irgend möglich von ihm fern halten, um sie von ihm weg zu locken. Sie von Dean ablenken zu können war oft sein einziger Grund am Leben zu bleiben und weiter zu kämpfen. Aber das gelang ihm nicht immer. Wenn Dean glaubte, dass er den nächsten Angriff nicht überleben würde, spürte Castiel seinen Namen auf Deans Lippen.  
Und der Jäger suchte weiter nach ihm, immer weiter, hoffte, gab nicht auf, betete zu ihm jede Nacht, ein ganzes Jahr lang – bis er ihn fand.  
  
Sein Abbild, gebrochen widergespiegelt in den Wellen des Wassers, blickte ihm erschöpft und leer entgegen, als er seine Hände in das kühle Nass tauchte und sein Gesicht damit benetzte.  
Castiel spürte die überwältigende Erleichterung, die wie eine Druckwelle von Dean ausging, noch bevor er sich umdrehte. Sein Anblick war wie Sonne nach unendlicher Nacht, als wäre er fortwährend ertrunken und konnte nun endlich wieder atmen. Er hatte noch nie solche Freude auf einem menschlichen Gesicht gesehen. Dean schloss ihn in seine Arme, presste ihn an sich und er fühlte sich nach langer, langer Zeit wieder vollständig.  
  
Doch Castiel konnte die Umarmung nicht erwidern. Er erlaubte sich nicht diesen kostbaren Moment zu genießen, denn er wusste, was kommen würde, was er tun musste. Er ließ seinen Blick über den Mann vor ihm schweifen, prägte sich jedes noch so kleine Detail ein, jede Facette seines Gesichtes, jede Sommersprosse, jede Strähne seiner zerzausten Haare, jede Schattierung des Grüns seiner Augen, den Klang seiner Stimme und das Leuchten seiner Seele, obwohl er genau wusste, dass die Erinnerung niemals ausreichend sein würde.  
  
  
  


* * *

Quellen:  
[Ablenkung](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069759281/) \- [„not leaving without you“](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758019/) \- [Gebete](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349071586243/)  
  
Musik zum Kapitel:  
I Won't Give up on Us – Jason Mraz  
Praying – Tom Grennan  
Everyday – Daitshi, Calum Venice


	4. Gehalten

 

 _Unendlicher Wald. Ein steiniger Pfad. Getrocknetes Blut und Schwielen an den Händen._  
  
  
Castiel hasste das erste Mal als er seine Hand hielt.  
  
  
Nur noch ein paar Schritte, dann würden sie dort sein. Viel zu früh. Er wollte noch etwas sagen, irgendetwas, aber er konnte nicht. Sein Mund war wie ausgetrocknet, er konnte kaum atmen. Kein einziger Laut verließ die Lippen des Engels. Manchmal schmerzt es zu sehr, sodass sich jedes Wort wie eine Klinge im Hals anfühlen würde. Nur noch ein paar Sekunden mehr… Aber würde das einen Unterschied machen? Wieso es noch schwerer machen als es sowieso schon war…  
  
Als Dean ihn fand, hatte er schon längst den Entschluss gefasst im Fegefeuer zu bleiben, um für seine Taten zu bezahlen, um Buße zu tun.  
Und so hielt Castiel seine Hand im Portal bis zur allerletzten Sekunde, weil er wusste, dass Dean bei ihm geblieben wäre, hätte er früher losgelassen, und weil er wusste, dass es die letzte Gelegenheit war Deans Hand zu halten. Loslassen, in seiner Vorstellung war das so leicht gewesen, aber nun war er hier an diesem Punkt. Doch er musste es tun, er hatte es nicht anders verdient. Er hatte ihn nicht verdient. Dean in diesem Moment von sich zu stoßen, war wohl das Schwerste, das er jemals getan hatte. Wie Sand, der durch ein Stundenglas in rasender Geschwindigkeit dahin rinnt, fühlte er, wie seine Finger ihm langsam entglitten, wie das Portal ihn von ihm fort zerrte. Es war als würde er einen Teil von sich selbst herausreißen. Da waren Worte, die sich in seinem Geist formten und nach Freiheit verlangten, Dinge, die ausgesprochen werden mussten…  
  
Dann war er allein. Seine zitternden Finger suchten Halt, doch fanden nichts. Seine Hand fühlte sich so leer an, wo er gerade noch Deans Haut gespürt hatte, und seine Haut so kalt. Er fröstelte. Viel zu schnell verließ die angenehme Wärme, die Deans Hand hinterlassen hatte, seinen Körper und machte einer Kälte Platz, die sich tief in ihn grub. Dean war fort und ihm wurde bewusst, nun da er ihn nie wieder sehen würde, dass noch so vieles ungesagt geblieben war.  
Deans verzweifelte Rufe hallten in seinen Ohren wider, sein Gesichtsausdruck für immer in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt. Er hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, was er Dean damit antun würde.  
  
Castiel erinnerte sich nicht, wann seine Knie nachgegeben hatten und er zu Boden gesunken war, oder wie lange er schon so dort auf dem felsigen Untergrund gesessen hatte. Irgendwann stand er auf, taub, alles in ihm war leer. Allein. Doch Dean würde niemals allein sein, denn ein Stück von dem Engel war mit ihm gegangen, würde für immer ihm gehören.

 

* * *

"I pulled away. Nothing you could have done would have saved me, because I didn't want to be saved. After the things I did on earth and in heaven, I didn't deserve to be out. I planned to stay all along. I just didn't know how to tell you. You can't save everyone, my friend... though, you try." Castiel

  
Wie es Dean mit dem Verlust von Castiel ergeht siehe in meiner FF "Remember"  
  
Musik zum Kapitel:  
Hold My Hand – The Fray  
Until It’s Gone – Linkin Park  
What Hurts The Most – PLEUN


	5. Bekenntnis

_Überwältigend. Kniefall. Durchbrochene Mauer._

 

Castiel hasste das erste Mal, als Dean ihm seine Liebe gestand.

 

Er war so viel stärker als Dean und doch so machtlos, noch nie hatte er sich so wehrlos gefühlt. Er wollte die Menschen nicht verletzen, nie wieder, ganz besonders diesen nicht. Er wollte Dean nicht weh tun. Verzweifelt kämpfte er gegen den Bann an, doch er war ein Gefangener in seinem eigenen Verstand. (1)

Und Dean wehrte sich nicht, als Castiel unter der Kontrolle Naomis auf ihn einschlug. Blutend kniete er vor ihm, in die Knie gezwungen, zu Boden gegangen. Dann befahl sie dem Engel es zu Ende zu bringen, den Jäger zu töten. Doch Dean kämpfte nicht, keine Gegenwehr.

„Cas... Cas, ich weiß nicht was mit dir los ist, aber wenn du da drin bist und mich hören kannst... Du musst das nicht tun! ... Cas, kämpf dagegen an, das bist nicht du, kämpf dagegen an! ... Cas? ... Cas... das bist nicht du, das kann nicht sein... Cas, Cas, ich weiß, dass du da drin bist. Ich weiß, du kannst mich hören…“  
Als Naomi ihn im Himmel eine ganze Legion von Dean-Kopien töten lassen hatte, war sie davon ausgegangen, dass Dean um sein Leben flehen würde. Doch sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er nun da es soweit war um Castiels flehen würde. (2)

„Wir sind eine Familie… Wir brauchen dich… Ich brauche dich.“  
Wenn Castiel bis zu diesem Tag nicht wusste, was es heißt, jemandem etwas zu beuten, so war es dieser eine kurze Moment, der alles änderte. Er wusste, was Dean damit meinte. Durch den Schleier aus Selbsttäuschung, Zweifel und Angst konnte er die Wahrheit erahnen. Ein Schimmern seiner Seele zeigte ihm, was Dean ihm eigentlich sagen wollte, und doch bedeutete es so viel mehr: Ein Bedürfnis ist dringlich und unentbehrlich, Liebe ist vergänglich.  
Naomi hatte Castiel über eine lange Zeit Stück für Stück zerstört, bis sein Selbst in einem Scherbenhaufen vor ihm gelegen hatte. Doch Dean brauchte nur wenige Worte um ihn wieder zusammen zu setzen. Der Bann war gebrochen. (3)

Als er sich zu Dean hinunterbeugte und die Hand auf seine Wange legte um seinen Körper zu heilen, wusste der Engel, dass er dachte, er wolle ihn töten. Dean dachte, er hätte nur noch wenige Sekunden zu leben. Doch der Jäger versuchte nicht ihn aufzuhalten, sondern hielt sich an seinem Arm fest.  
Und Castiel, der Menschen nicht einmal berühren muss, um sie zu heilen, legte seine Hand auf Deans Wange. Nicht weil er es musste, sondern weil er es wollte. Er wollte Dean berühren, ihm nahe sein. (4)  
Doch mit welchem Recht? Deans Verletzungen waren geheilt, aber die Wunden auf seiner Seele waren stets tiefer, als die auf seinem Körper. Und Castiel war derjenige, der ihn verletzt hatte. Wie sollte er ihm je wieder unter die Augen treten, nach allem was er getan hatte?

 

* * *

Quellen:  
1) [„I won‘t hurt Dean.“](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758293/)  
2) Szene 8x17 [Engelstafel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_YtersdMh8) \- [empfindungslos](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758601/) \- [weak spot](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758169/) \- [flehen](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069759042/)  
3) [how to say](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758526/) \- [„I love you“](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758517/)  
4) [letzte Sekunden](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758891/) \- [Heilen](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/530228556107556644/) \- [Grenzüberschreitung](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069759071/)

Wie Naomi es schaffte Castiel zu brechen siehe in meiner FF [Remember](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236713/chapters/22710125)

Musik zum Kapitel:  
Meine Soldaten – Maxim  
Numb – Linkin Park  
Heal Me – Sunrise Avenue  
Wonderwall – Oasis


	6. Kuss

 

 _Die Hände an seine Brust gelegt. Haut, kühl von der Nachtluft. Geteilter Atem. Der leichte Geschmack von Salz und Eisen._  
  
  
Castiel hasste das erste Mal als seine Lippen Deans trafen.  
  
  
Er hatte viel darüber nachgedacht, wie es wohl sein würde.  
Wenn er nach langer Abwesenheit plötzlich wieder bei Dean aufgetaucht wäre… viel zu dicht, der persönliche Freiraum längst vergessen, wie so oft… den Atem des jeweils anderen auf der eigenen Haut spürend...  gefangen in den Augen des Gegenübers, wie so oft. Ihre Hände hätten sich berührt, nur ganz kurz. Sie hätten sich nach vorne gelehnt, die Augen geschlossen, und dann… (1)  
  
Er hatte sich schon oft vorgestellt, wie es wohl sein würde.  
Wenn Dean sich für alles die Schuld gab, in Selbsthass ertrank, ihm nicht mehr in die Augen sehen konnte… Er durfte nicht so denken, er war doch ein solch wundervoller Mensch, wieso konnte er das nicht sehen? Castiel hätte eine Hand auf seine Schulter legen wollen, aber sie verweigerte ihm ihren Dienst, käme stattdessen an Deans Halsbeuge zum Liegen. Einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend hätte er ihn zu sich gezogen, und dann… (2)  
  
Er hatte viel darüber sinniert, wie es wohl sein würde.  
Wenn Dean mal wieder sein Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt hätte, schon wieder fast gestorben wäre, und nun mit diesem entschuldigenden, draufgängerischen Grinsen vor ihm stünde. Er hätte seine Beherrschung verloren wie damals in der Gasse, hätte nicht mehr an sich halten können. Mit einem Ruck hätte er Dean gegen die nächst gelegene Wand gepresst, und dann… (3)  
  
Oder wenn er selbst in Lebensgefahr geschwebt hätte, dann hätte er es wieder in Deans Augen sehen können. „Wehe das tust du nochmal! Hörst du! Tu mir das nicht noch einmal an, Cas. Du wirst hier noch gebraucht… Ich - ich brauche dich.“ Wie immer wenn der Jäger Angst hatte, wären seine Hemmungen zurückgegangen, wäre er impulsiv geworden. Dean hätte es nicht länger leugnen oder verdrängen können. Wieder hätte er seine Hand auf die Wange des Engels gelegt, und dann… (4)  
  
Dann hätte Castiel nicht nur Moleküle geschmeckt, weil er nicht nur Deans Körper berührt hätte, sondern vor allem seine Seele.  
Schon oft hatte er sich ausgemalt, wie es wohl sein würde.  
  
Aber nicht so. Niemals so. Castiel hasste es. Er hasste seine schwache, ausgebrannte, nutzlose Gnade. Sie sollten zuhause sein, nicht hier in dieser stinkenden Gasse, kalt und allein mit dem Echo der feuernden Waffe noch immer nachhallend in seinem Ohr, als er versuchte zu zählen: „28... 29... 30... Komm schon, Dean, atme! Bitte atme für mich..."  
  
  


 

* * *

Quellen:  
1) [Persönlicher Freiraum?](https://www.pinterest.de/pin/313211349075476698/) \- Video [Augenblicke](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zwul2uv0RUA) \- [only looking](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069759029/) \- [eindeutiger Blick](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069759109/) \- [Wiedersehen](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069990720/)  
2) [Verweigerung1](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069759024/) \- [Verweigerung2](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349070916744/) \- [verdienter Schmerz](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069634521/)  
3) Szene 5x18 [In der Gasse](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=62Cdfh5zftM) \- "The part of you that overreacted that cares so much. That's what makes you special." Misha Collins  
4) [Grenzüberschreitung](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069759071/) \- [Zusammenbruch](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069759333/)

  
Musik zum Kapitel:  
Look at You – Screaming Trees  
What I´ve Done – Linkin Park  
Hold on for Your Life – Sam Tinnesz  
How to Save a Life – The Fray


	7. Vereint

 

 _Unbedeckte Haut. Beschleunigter Atem. Ungeahnte Nähe._  
  
  
Castiel hasste das erste Mal als er in Dean war.  
  
  
Castiels Gnade wurde von Tag zu Tag schwächer. Er wusste, er würde sterben, wenn sich nicht bald etwas an seinem Zustand änderte. Selbst vor den Winchesters konnte er es nicht mehr verbergen.  
„Es reicht, Castiel“, nur selten gebrauchte Dean seinen vollen Namen, „Du musst deine Batterie wieder aufladen. Ich… ich will, dass du meine Seele berührst.“  
Zuvor hatte der Jäger das Thema bereits mit seinem Bruder besprochen und natürlich hatte dieser sich selbst zur Verfügung stellen wollen, aber Dean wollte ihm die Konsequenzen ersparen und außerdem war das eine Sache zwischen ihnen beiden. Überraschend schnell hatte Sam seine Entscheidung akzeptiert.   
„Nein. Du weißt nicht, was du da verlangst“, entgegnete Castiel.  
„Ich bin mir darüber im Karen, was auf mich zukommt. Es ist okay.“  
„Wie kannst du das sagen?! Du hast selbst gesehen, was es mit Menschen macht.“  
„Das ist mir egal!“, dann wurde die Stimme des Jägers ruhiger, leiser, „Aber du… du bist mir nicht egal.“  
„Es könnte dich töten!“  
„Ich vertraue dir.“  
Doch der Engel ließ sich nicht umstimmen. Selbst wenn es Dean nicht umbringen würde, die Qualen, die er dabei durchleiden würde, wären... Castiel hatte keine Worte dafür. Das würde er keinem Menschen je wieder antun und erst recht nicht diesem.  
  
Erst Sam brachte ihn dazu soetwas zu tun: „Cas, was glaubst du könnte Dean eher ertragen, die Schmerzen oder deinen Tod? Wenn du stirbst, das… das… würde er nicht überleben.“  
Das hatte gesessen.  
  
  
Die Vorbereitungen waren getroffen.  
„Sam, geh jetzt bitte“, schickte Dean seinen Bruder fort. Er sollte ihn nicht so sehen.  
Der jüngere Winchester warf Castiel noch einen letzten Blick zu, bevor er die Tür hinter sich schloss.  
  
„Bist du dir sicher? Du musst das nicht tun.“, Castiel suchte in dem Grün seiner Augen nach einem Anzeichen von Zweifel, doch alles was er fand war Entschlossenheit und Vertrauen, so viel unerträgliches Vertrauen.  
Anstatt einer Antwort knöpfte der Jäger sein Hemd auf. Castiel wich zurück als Dean seinen Arm ausstreckte. Dieser nahm jedoch zögernd die rechte Hand des Engels und führte sie zu der Stelle kurz unter seinen Rippen: „Tu es jetzt, ich bin soweit.“  
Durch seine Haut spürte Castiel den beschleunigten Puls und die angespannten Muskeln. Sanft legte er seine andere Hand um Deans Taille an dessen Rücken, um ihn zu stützen, nicht um ihn festzuhalten, das musste er nicht. Denn er wusste, Dean würde sich nicht wehren ganz gleich wie stark die Schmerzen auch wären.  
„Mach dich bereit. Es wird weh tun.“  
Dean schloss die Augen und atmete zittrig aus. Ein letztes Mal strich Castiel mit der einen Hand beruhigend seine Wirbelsäule entlang, bevor er seine andere unerbittlich in Dean eindringen ließ.  
Dieser krümmte sich, die Augen ungläubig aufgerissen und der Mund zu einem stummen Schrei geöffnet. Er spürte Castiel in sich. Seine Hände packten die Schultern des Engels und hielten sich daran fest. Doch anstatt ihn von sich zu drängen oder vor dem Schmerz zurückzuweichen, drückte er Castiels Arm noch weiter, sodass er sich tiefer in ihn versenkte. Ein gequälter Laut verließ Deans Kehle und seine Finger krallten sich in den Trenchcoat. Seine Knie gaben nach, Castiel fing ihn auf. Behutsam verhinderte der Engel, dass er auf den harten Untergrund aufschlug. Dean versuchte ihn anzusehen, doch die Augenlider vor seinen geweiteten Pupillen flatterten.  
  
„Es tut mir leid… Dean, es tut mir leid.“  
Den Jäger so zu sehen ließ alles in Castiel zusammenziehen. Er konnte fühlen, dass Deans Geist es nicht mehr ertrug und zu flehen schien es möge aufhören.  
Doch dann drang er zu seiner Seele durch. Und da spürte er wie die menschliche Seele sich ihm öffnete, sich ihm entgegenstreckte. Das war mehr als ungewöhnlich, normalerweise versuchten sich Seelen abzuschirmen, sich zu schützen, dagegen anzukämpfen, zwecklos zwar, aber sie versuchten es. Diese Seele jedoch ließ sämtliche Abwehr fallen, ließ seine Gnade ungehindert ein, hieß ihn willkommen.  
  
Castiel keuchte auf, seine Hand an dem Körper vor ihm presste Dean näher an sich. Er hatte nicht gewusst, was ihm gefehlt hatte, bis er es fand. Aber er durfte nicht über die Berührung hinausgehen. Sie waren sich so nah und doch war es nicht genug, wie ein Tropfen Wasser für einen Verdurstenden. Es kostete ihn immense Kraft die Beherrschung aufzuwenden nicht der Sehnsucht nachzugeben, nicht dem Verlangen zu erliegen. Mit dem letzten Rest seiner verbliebenen Willensstärke verhinderte er, dass sich seine Gnade mit der menschlichen Seele verband.  
  
»Ich habe so lange auf dich gewartet. Geh nicht wieder fort.«  
Seelen waren wundersame Schöpfungen. Nicht imstande etwas zu verbergen, logen sie niemals, sagten immer die Wahrheit, immer. Und doch waren sie nicht direkt mit der Wahrnehmung ihrer menschlichen Besitzer verknüpft.  
Bevor Deans Körper dem alles durchdringenden Schmerz nicht länger standhielt, der Realität entsagen und in die erlösende Bewusstlosigkeit gleiten konnte, zwang sich Castiel die Verbindung wieder zu lösen. Obwohl er noch nie etwas so sehr gewollt hatte, musste er ihn loslassen, ihn gehen lassen. Ein erstickter Schrei entfuhr dem Engel, als er sich Dean entzog, so vorsichtig wie es in seinem jetzigen Zustand möglich war.  
  
Sie fanden sich beide kniend auf dem Boden wieder, Castiels Arme noch immer um den menschlichen Körper geschlungen. Deans Kopf lag erschöpft auf seine Schulter, schwer atmend die Nasenwurzel an die weiche Haut seiner Halsbeuge gepresst.  
Deans erster Impuls hätte sein müssen sich aus der Umarmung des Engels zu befreien und zurück zu weichen, aber er tat nichts dergleichen. Fehlte ihm die Kraft oder der Wille?  
  
Sie wussten nicht, wie lange sie schon so auf dem Boden gesessen und sich aneinander festgehalten hatten. Vielleicht Stunden. Castiel half ihm aufzustehen. Unter seinen Schuhen knirschten die Scherben der zerborstenen Lampen. Noch etwas schwankend sahen sie sich an. Blau wie der Horizont am Abend in Grasgrün, der Himmel traf auf die Erde. Sie fragten sich, ob sie etwas in den Augen des anderen suchten oder ob sie es schon längst gefunden hatten.  
  
Dean war der erste, der seine Stimme erhob: „Cas, was…? Ist es normal, dass… dass es so ist?“  
Er hatte es also auch gespürt. Seine Hand presste er an die Brust, als wäre dort eine Leere, die er vorher nicht hatte fühlen können. Doch es war nicht etwa Seelenenergie, die ihm fehlte, sondern die Gnade des Engels vor ihm.   
„Nein… Unsere Verbindung ist tiefer als ich es für möglich gehalten habe…“  
Als Dean ihm den Rücken zuwandte, sah Castiel, dass seine Finger deutlich sichtbare Spuren auf der Haut des anderen hinterlassen hatten. Er hätte nicht die Kontrolle verlieren dürfen, Menschen waren so fragil.  
„Lass mich das heilen, Dean.“ Vorsichtig streckte der Engel seine Hand aus und berührte die einsetzenden Hämatome und Kratzer. Doch der Mensch umfasste sein Handgelenk, zog ihn von sich und drehte sich wieder zu ihm, den Blick auf den Boden geheftet.  
„Nein… Nein.“, entgegnete Dean, und der Anflug eines Lächelns zierte seine Lippen.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
Inspiration:  
Video [Casifer u. Sam](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DCj1s96DlNA)  
  
Musik zum Kapitel:  
Hurt – Mad Hatter’s Daughter  
Unter meiner Haut – Elif  
Bis du wieder scheinst – Fabian Röme


	8. Nacht

_Mondloser Himmel. Heißer Atem in kalter Luft. Verhüllt allein vom Dunkel der Nacht._

 

Castiel hasste das erste Mal, als sie die Nacht miteinander verbrachten.

 

Es gelang ihm ihn aufzuspüren, trotz allem konnte er ihn noch immer fühlen. Doch nichts erinnerte mehr an den Dean, den er gekannt hatte. Früher hatten seine Berührungen immer diese unerklärliche Wärme in Castiel erzeugt, jetzt ließen sie ihn vor Kälte erzittern, während er ihn in sein Motelzimmer drängte. Dem Engel war bewusst, was nun folgen würde. Um Dean von seinem Vorhaben abzubringen, hätte er ihn wahrscheinlich töten müssen. Lieber ließ er es ohne Gegenwehr über sich ergehen. Und Dean nahm sich was er wollte. In dieser Nacht tat er ihm sehr weh...

Dean zeichnete Spuren auf seine Haut. Er sah den Schmerz in den blauen Augen, strich Castiel über die Wange, fast zärtlich, und lächelte als wollte er ihn trösten. Dann machte er ohne zu zögern weiter, immer weiter. Seine unnachgiebigen Hände taten ihm weh. Sein drängender Körper tat ihm weh. Doch am meisten schmerzte die Dunkelheit in seinen Augen.

Mit jedem Schrei verlor er den Menschen ein wenig mehr. Etwas ging tief in ihm kaputt. Dean, sein Dean tat ihm weh und das nicht nur körperlich. Seine Worte taten ihm weh. Sein Anblick tat ihm weh. Und am meisten schmerzte die Dunkelheit in seinen Augen.

Trotz allem konnte er Dean nicht hassen. So sehr er es auch versuchte, die Zuneigung für ihn wollte nicht aus seinem Innersten verschwinden. Nichts von dem, was Dean tat, war schlimmer als ihn zu verlieren. Nichts könnte den Engel so sehr zerstören wie der Tod von diesem einen Menschen. Wenn er Dean mit dieser schmerzenden Dunkelheit in ihm ansah, fühlte er nichts weiter als Trauer und Schmerz und… Liebe. Aber keinen Hass, niemals Hass. Nur Trauer und Schmerz und Liebe.

Am meisten schmerzte die Dunkelheit in seinen Augen, diese leere Dunkelheit, mit der er ihn unbarmherzig ansah. Da war nichts in seinem Blick, kein Bedauern, kein Mitgefühl. Aus seinen vormals grünen Augen war jegliche Wärme und Güte verschwunden. Dieses unerklärliche Leuchten, das Castiel nie hatte wegsehen lassen, war fort.

All das war nicht seine Schuld. Dean wurde nicht mehr von seinen Moralvorstellungen abgehalten sich das zu nehmen, was er brauchte. Von der Anziehung zu Castiel waren nur noch seine Triebe übrig geblieben. Dämonen hatten kein Gewissen.

Nachdem Dean sein Verlangen gestillt hatte, wartete Castiel darauf, dass er es zuende bringen würde, ihn töten würde. Er hatte keine Angst vor dem Tod. Dean würde das letzte sein, was er sah.  
Aber nichts dergleichen geschah. Dean ließ ihn dort liegen, wortlos, ohne ihn noch einmal anzusehen verließ er das Motelzimmer, die Stadt, den Staat, und stellte sicher, dass der Engel ihn kein weiteres Mal finden würde.  
Vielleicht war es ja doch nicht unwiderruflich fort, das Licht in seinen Augen.

 

Als es vorbei war, als Dean wieder sein Dean war, menschlich, ließ der Engel ihn vergessen, was in jener Nacht geschehen war, was er getan hatte, denn das hätte der Jäger sich niemals verziehen.

Und Castiel? Castiel schaute nicht zurück, dachte nie wieder an sie, die vergessene Nacht.

 

* * *

Inspirationen:  
GIF-FF [Demon!Dean & Human!Cas in Hell](https://www.pinterest.de/pin/313211349077173737/)  
[Heilung](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/Afx3d-WHCUINiBdf6E_vVJqc6yBqxEqJ52pi5ZVfMyYuEk1wL4ejbE0/) Demon!Dean

Empfehlung:  
In meiner Destiel-FF "[Cursed or not](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410734/chapters/38418026)" könnt ihr lesen, wie ihr erstes Mal ganz anders hätte verlaufen können.

Musik zum Kapitel:  
Demons - Imagine Dragons  
My Demons - Starset  
Back In Black - AC/DC  
Heart Is Black - Escondido  
The Shadow I Once Kissed - Lacrimas Profundere


	9. Getragen

 

 _Herzschlag an Herzschlag. Geborgen im Atemzug einer fremden Lunge. Zuhause._  
  
  
Castiel hasste das erste Mal als er Dean von sich aus umarmte.  
  
  
Seine Umgebung nahm er gedämpft wie durch eine Wattewand war, so unwirklich. Er funktionierte nur noch, als würde sein Körper auf Autopilot handeln, taub wie eine Maschine. Das war es wohl, was die Menschen als Schock bezeichneten.  
Der Engel fühlte sich so hilflos, so ohnmächtig. Er musste tatenlos zusehen, er konnte nichts tun... Es war als hätte er sämtlichen Halt verloren, als hätte sich unter ihm ein Abgrund aufgetan, und er fiel unaufhörlich.  
Doch am schwersten wog die Schuld. Denn er selbst hatte es vorgeschlagen…  
  
Er hatte vorgeschlagen, dass Dean die Seelenbombe zu der Finsternis bringt. Wenn er gewusst hätte, dass Dean die Bombe sein würde… Aber die Entscheidung war gefallen noch bevor die Worte gesprochen waren. Dean würde sich töten damit sie leben konnten, und Castiel konnte nicht verhindert, dass er sich für sie alle opferte… Nicht noch einmal durfte er so selbstsüchtig sein und Deans Leben über das Wohl der ganzen Welt stellen. Das hätte er nicht gewollt.  
  
Castiel hatte sich keine Illusionen gemacht, Dean war ein Mensch, ein Funke in der Unendlichkeit, er würde sterben – irgendwann. Aber dass es schon so bald sein würde… Es gab doch noch so vieles, was er ihm sagen musste… Er hatte angenommen, sie hätten noch Zeit.  
  
Der Grund für all sein Handeln… das Lebewesen, das seiner Existenz einen Sinn und seinem Leben einen Wert gab… der Mensch, für den er alles gegeben hätte, der ihm alles bedeutete… würde sterben. Und Castiel fühlte sich nicht im Stande das zu ertragen. Aber für Dean musste er stark sein, er musste einfach.  
  
Für gewöhnlich war es Dean, der jemanden in eine Umarmung zog. Er war es, der Sam jedes Mal auf sein Level hinunter zog, und derjenige, der Cas im Fegefeuer umarmt hatte. Aber dieses Mal war es anders.  
Als Dean sich zu ihm wandte, wusste er es. Dean war so müde. Die Angst vor dem Kommenden lähmte ihn, er brach. Und so ließ er es einfach geschehen, er ließ sich an Castiel ziehen und dieser schloss ihn ein letztes Mal in seine Arme. Während der Jäger es für jene um ihn herum überspielte, spürte der Engel, wie seiner Schultern sanken und das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht verblasste. Er hielt ihn und für einen Moment erlaubte sich Dean Winchester schwach zu sein.  
  
Er fing seinen Blick auf und das Grün traf ihn wie ein Schlag. Es ließ ihn tief in die menschliche Seele blicken, offen und verletzlich lag sie vor ihm: seine Furcht und seine Entschlossenheit, seine Trauer und seine Liebe.  
Das Ungesagte all der Jahre tränkte die Luft um sie herum und nahm ihnen fast den Atem. Eindringlich sahen sie einander an und erkannten so viel in den Augen ihres Gegenübers. Vieles, was nie ausgesprochen wurde und auch nie würde und doch in diesem Moment so klar war.  
  
Und da fühlte er es in der menschlichen Seele, dieses Bedürfnis nach seiner Nähe, ein Bedürfnis das Dean womöglich nicht einmal selbst verstand. Castiel sah ihm in die Augen und bot ihm das einzige an, das er konnte: seine Gesellschaft und sein Leben.  
  
  
  


* * *

Quelle:  
["I could go with you."](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/313211349069758871/)  
  
Wie es Dean in dieser Situation ergeht siehe in meiner FF "Remember"  
  
Musik zum Kapitel:  
This is the Day - Jaya Lakshmi  
Can You Hold Me - NF, Britt Nicole  
In the Arms of an Angel – Kathleen Ross  
Superman – Rachel Platten  
Fare Thee Well – Rob Benedict


	10. Erwidert

_Tiefe Blicke. Weiche Knie. Laut pochende Herzen._

 

Dean hasste das erste Mal, als Cas zu ihm „Ich liebe dich“ sagte.

 

Der Dämon Ramiel hatte Castiel erwischt. Als die Spitze des Speers seinen Bauch durchdrang, war da nichts mehr. Nichts als Schmerz. Dann Mary. Sie stützte ihn und trug ihn in eine alte Scheune. Wo waren Sam und Dean? Er konnte sie doch nicht allein lassen. Da waren Dämonen, er musste ihnen helfen. Aber irgendetwas stimmte nicht, er konnte sich nicht heilen. Er blutete stark. Schwarze Adern breiteten sich um die Wunde aus. Seine Sicht verschwamm. Das war der Moment in dem Castiel begriff, dass er starb. Irgendwann war Dean da. Das war gut. Er mochte die Anwesenheit von diesem Menschen. Besonders jetzt. So würde er die Gelegenheit haben sich von ihm zu verabschieden.

Eine tiefe Wunde klaffte an seiner linken Seite. Der Jäger sagte, er hätte schon Schlimmeres gesehen, aber das war eine Lüge. So sanft wie möglich bedeckte er die Verletzung. Seit er vier Jahre alt gewesen war, hatte er mehr Blut gesehen als gut für ihn war. Aber er konnte es einfach nicht ertragen Castiels Qual anzuschauen.

Der Engel bestätigte seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen: „Ich kann mich nicht heilen. Die Lanze… Ich glaube die Lanze des Dämons war vergiftet. Ich sterbe.“ Das Sprechen fiel ihm schwer. Jeder Atemzug kostete ihn mehr und mehr Anstrengung.

Es aus seinem Mund zu hören traf Dean unvorbereitet. „Nein… Nein. Du brauchst nur etwas Zeit, okay? Es wird auf die altmodische Art heilen“, versuchte er sich selbst einzureden. Verzweifelt rief er nach Sam, der mit Mary sprach. Als ob dieser etwas ausrichten könnte. Aber der Ältere konnte jetzt nicht allein mit Cas sein. Er hielt es nicht aus ihn so zu sehen.

Crowley eröffnete ihnen, womit sie es zu tun hatten. Die Lanze des Michael. Sie tötete alles und jeden, Dämonen schnell, Engel aber langsam und qualvoll. „Nein. Nein. Er kann geheilt werden. Es gibt immer ein Heilmittel und wir werden es finden.“ Trotz schwang in Deans Stimme. Der Jäger wollte Ramiel gefangen nehmen und foltern, solange bis er ihm verriet, wie er Cas retten konnten. Crowley führte ihm vor Augen, dass ihm dafür die Zeit fehlte. Castiel würde sterben. „Klappe! Halt die Klappe!“ Wut. Dean wollte das nicht hören. Er schrie Crowley an und der verschwand.

Es ging Castiel immer schlechter. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass das noch möglich war. Schwarze Adern zogen sich bereits bis zu seinem Hals. Dean sollte ihn nicht so sehen. Er sollte ihm nicht beim Sterben zusehen. Nie hatte der Engel geglaubt, dass es so enden würde. Er hatte Angst, furchtbare Angst. Er wollte nicht allein sein, nicht allein sterben, aber noch weniger wollte er, dass ihn jemand so sah, sich krümmend unter der tödlichen Wunde. So sehr ihn die Furcht vor dem Kommenden auch lähmte, diesen Anblick konnte er ihnen nicht antun. Er würde diesen letzten Weg gehen, allein, so schmerzhaft er auch sein mochte. „Crowley hat recht. Ihr solltet verschwinden.“

„Cas, komm schon…“, lenkte Dean ein, das Unvermeidliche verleugnend. Unwillig zu erkennen, dass es vorbei war. Er konnte es nicht wahr haben, dass Castiel aufgab, sich aufgab.

„Nein, hört mir zu. Ihr… Ich danke euch. Danke. Euch zu kennen war… Das war das Beste, was mir je passiert ist. Alles was… Alles was ich mit euch teilen durfte, das hat mich verändert.“ Castiel keuchte auf vor Schmerz. Es kostete ihm viel Kraft bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben, wo doch diese verlockende Schwärze Erlösung versprach. Er müsste nur seine Augen schließen und ihr nachgeben, loslassen. Aber er konnte nicht. Er musste doch noch… Immer hatte er geglaubt, sie hätten noch Zeit, und hatte auf den richtigen Moment gewartet. Aber den richtigen Moment würde es nicht mehr geben. Er hatte nur noch diese einzige Chance. „Ihr seid meine Familie. Ich liebe euch. Ich liebe euch alle.“ Er sah Dean in die Augen und versuchte seine Tränen zu verbergen. Ihm blieb nur zu hoffen, dass der Mensch ihn verstanden hatte. Er sollte es wissen. Er sollte wissen, dass er geliebt wurde, selbst wenn der Engel nicht mehr bei ihm sein konnte. Sicher wusste Dean es bereits, aber er sollte hören, wie er es aussprach. Hier vor Sam und Mary.  
„Nur bitte… Bitte, lasst nicht zu, dass ich in meinen letzten Momenten euch beim Sterben zusehen muss. Lauft weg! Bringt euch in Sicherheit!“ Die Winchesters mussten leben, um jeden Preis. Castiel tat sein Bestes seiner Stimme so viel Nachdruck zu verleihen wie möglich und sich aufzurichten. Dieser klägliche Versuch scheiterte vorerst. Seine Arme knickten kraftlos unter dem Gewicht seines Körpers ein. „Ich werde Ramiel solange aufhalten wie es geht.“ Dann würde sein Tod zumindest einen Sinn gehabt haben. Er würde sterben um die zu schützen, die er liebte. Dafür konnte der Engel dankbar sein.

„Cas… Nein.“ Den Schmerz in Deans Augen zu sehen tat ihm weh. Er wünschte, er hätte ihn lächeln sehen können, nur noch ein letztes Mal.

„Doch. Ihr müsst weiter kämpfen.“  
Castiel schrie, dunkle Adern in seinem Gesicht, schwarzer Schaum, der aus seinem Mund quoll. Dean konnte nichts tun. Das war so falsch. Castiel ein Engel, Dean ein Mensch, es war doch nicht vorgesehen, dass der Jäger den Krieger überleben würde. Es war als könne Dean hören, wie das Herz des Engels immer langsamer schlug, wie sein Puls schwächer wurde, wie das Leben ihm Stück für Stück entwich. Wie Sand, der durch ein Stundenglas in rasender Geschwindigkeit dahin rinnt, fühlte er, wie ihn die Zeit von ihm fort riss, nicht dazu bestimmt aufgehalten zu werden. Dean wusste, was kommen würde. Er konnte sich nicht an der irrationalen Hoffnung festhalten, dass doch noch alles gut werden würde. Als würde er fallend auf den Aufprall warten. Plötzlich realisierte Dean, dass das, was er bereute, nicht die verlorene Vergangenheit war, sondern die verlorene Zukunft, nicht das, was nicht gewesen war, sondern was nie sein würde.

„Wir kämpfen weiter. Wir kämpfen für dich.“ Schon immer war es Sam gewesen, der in den richtigen Momenten die richtigen Worte fand.

„Wie du schon sagtest, wir sind eine Familie. Und wir werden dich nicht im Stich lassen.“ Cas wollte sie wegschicken, aber Dean war nicht gewillt zu gehen. Er würde mit allem kämpfen, was er hatte. Er würde ihn nicht sterben lassen. Zumindest nicht allein.

 

* * *

Quelle:  
Pinwand [Destiel S12](https://www.pinterest.de/april31415/destiel-canon/i-love-you-s12/)

Musik zum Kapitel:  
An deiner Seite – Kontra K  
Die Easy – Rag'n'Bone Man  
When It's All Over – RAIGN  
Lay My Body Down – Rag’n’Bone Man  
Wayfaring Stranger – Karliene


	11. Augenblick

_Hinsehen. Erkennen. Begreifen. Verstehen._

 

Dean hasste das erste Mal, als er Castiel in die Augen sah, als er wirklich sah.

 

Dean hatte schon in viele Augen gesehen und oft in die seinen.  
Castiel trug wilde Ozeane in seinen Augen und Dean hatte Angst davor zu schwimmen.

Manchmal waren seine Augen so blau wie seine Lieblingsjeans, mit der er schon so viel erlebt hatte, dass sie irgendwie ideellen Wert entwickelt hatte. Er fühlte sich mit ihnen verbunden auf eine unerklärlich vertraute Art und Weise.

Manchmal waren seine Augen so blau wie der Himmel vor einem Gewitter mit einem grauen Schleier, der in dürrer Zeit Regen verhieß. Manchmal waren seine Augen so blau wie der Himmel nach einem Gewitter mit einem strahlenden Schein, der das Ende der wolkenverhangenen Tage ankündigte. Und er hoffte inständig, dass das zwischen ihnen nicht bloß heiße Luft war.

Manchmal waren seine Augen so blau wie die tiefste Nacht. Er hatte in seinem Leben nur einen einzigen Planeten erwartet, aber entdeckte dann in diesen Augen Galaxien und war sich gewiss, dass sich in dem dazugehörigen Kopf ein ganzes Universum verbarg.

Manchmal waren seine Augen so blau wie sonnendurchflutetes Wasser, wenn man unter den Wogen gen Himmel blickte. Und während er in ihnen ertrank, erkannte er plötzlich das leuchtende Türkisblau der Karibik in den letzten Stunden des Tages, surreal wie ein Gemälde, und das lebendige Azurblau der atlantischen Wellen, die ihn weit weg trugen, frei und unbezwingbar.

Manchmal waren seine Augen so blau wie die Art von Horizont, bei der die Grenze zwischen Meer und Himmel verwischte. Und während er sich in ihnen verlor, erkannte er plötzlich das stürmische Stahlblau der aufgewühlten Nordsee im Herbst, rau und süchtig machend, und das unendliche Tiefblau des Pazifiks am Rand der Welt, so weit fort.

Castiel trug wilde Ozeane in seinen Augen und Dean hatte Angst davor zu schwimmen. Bis zu dem Tag, an dem er gesprungen war und festgestellt hatte, dass er auf seinen tiefen Wassern laufen konnte. Wenn er in diese Augen sah, wusste er, er war bloß ein Regentropfen in ihren Ozeanen. Und während er sich verlor, hatte er etwas gefunden, denn Blau war nun keine kalte Farbe mehr.

Heute allerdings, heute waren seine Augen so blau wie der Horizont am Abend, die blaue Stunde, wenn man bei Sonnenuntergang in die andere Richtung sah. Das Problem dabei war nur, niemand sah bei einem Sonnenuntergang in die andere Richtung.

Niemand? Dean hatte es getan. Er hatte sich von dem plakativen Strahlen abgewandt, und in die Dunkelheit geschaut, um zu erkennen, dass selbst in finsterster Nacht ein Licht leuchtete. Blau wie der Horizont am Abend in Grün wie durstiges Gras in der Dürre des Sommers. Der Himmel traf auf die Erde.

Dean sah wahrlich, sah Wahrheit, als er Castiel in die Augen blickte, bevor dieser sie für immer schloss. Sein Licht erlosch.

 

* * *

Musik zum Kapitel:  
A Drop in the Ocean – Ron Pope  
Leuchtfeuer – Emma6  
One More Light – Linkin Park  
Bevor du gehst – Xavier Naidoo

Empfehlung:  
Original Poetry-Text "[Augenblick](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/59b6714500062b8b296f9f7e/5/Glaesernes-Herz)" von mir


	12. Hingabe

_Verzweiflung. Sehnsucht. Schmerz._

 

Das erste Mal, als sie sich einander hingaben, war das erste Mal das zählte.

 

Schweigend standen die drei Männer draußen irgendwo im Nirgendwo. Es war eine sternenklare Nacht und der Mond schien hell auf sie herab. Wind rauschte in dem Geäst der hohen Bäume.

„Ich lasse euch dann mal allein.“ Kurz spürte Dean die Hand seines Bruders auf seiner Schulter. Eine Geste, die ihn, so gering sie auch war, doch aus dem Kokon seiner eigenen Gedanken zu befreien vermochte. Er hörte Sams Schritte als dieser ins Haus ging.

Und so hob sich die Präsenz des Engels nur noch mehr von den vergangenen Wochen ab. Dean sah ihn an, noch immer staunend. Sein Anblick war noch immer schmerzhaft. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du hier bist, dass du lebst.“

„Dann berühr mich.“ Unverblümt und unbedarft wie ein Kind. Erschütternd direkt. Er hatte präzise etwas in Dean getroffen, von dem dieser angenommen hatte, es vor ihm verbergen zu können, und vor sich selbst. Er konnte sich nicht rühren, doch Castiel nahm seine Hand und legte sie auf das schlagende Herz unter dem Trenchcoat. „Ich bin hier, Dean.“

Es war als würde der Jäger es erst jetzt zur Gänze realisieren. All diese Wochen… Er hatte die Hoffnung aufgegeben. Er hatte aufgegeben. Schon zu viel hatte er gesehen, um an Wunder zu glauben. Und nun war der Engel hier. Dean versteckte die Träne nicht, die sich stumm ihren Weg über seine Wange suchte. Dann in einem einzigen Impuls fanden sich ihre Körper, ganz von selbst. Sie hatten sich schon zuvor umarmt, aber nie war es so gewesen, so befreiend allumfassend.

„Tu das nie wieder, verdammt!“ Deans Finger gruben sich in den Mantel. Er wusste, Castiel konnte es ihm nicht versprechen. Er konnte ihm nicht versprechen, ihn nie wieder zu verlassen, genauso wenig wie er es Castiel versprechen konnte. Stattdessen schlang dieser seine Arme fester um den Jäger. An seiner Brust fühlte Dean seine atmende Lunge, seinen Pulsschlag. Etwas das er nicht zu hoffen gewagt hatte je wieder wahrzunehmen. Er presste sein Gesicht in seine Halsbeuge. Seinerseits tat Castiel es ihm gleich und er spürte seinen warmen Atem auf seiner Haut. Eine Hand legte sich in seinen Nacken, die andere verharrte auf seinem Rücken und drückten ihn enger an den Engel, während die seinen in Castiels Taille wanderten und sich dort in den Stoff des Trenchcoats krallten. Auf der ständigen Suche nach mehr Kontakt, mehr Nähe, bis der andere Körper den seinen ganz berührte.

Dean wollte spüren, dass Cas da war. Er wollte ihn spüren. Auch noch am nächsten Tag. Er wusste, was das bedeutete, und er wollte all das, auch den Schmerz. Er wollte, dass der Engel ihn erneut zeichnete. Er wollte ihn. Mit all seinen Narben, mit allen Konsequenzen. Nicht um sich Befriedigung zu verschaffen, diese Umarmung hatte nichts Lustvolles. Sie hielten sich so verzweifelt aneinander fest, als wären sie einander das Einzige, das ihnen Halt geben konnte, und wahrscheinlich war es so. Dean brauchte ihn. So sehr… Und Castiel gab ihm was er brauchte.

 

* * *

Musik zum Kapitel:  
Hello Angel - Alex Sparrow  
Fix you - Coldplay  
Even When You’re Broken - Julie Yardley

Empfehlung:  
Destiel-FF "[Cursed or not](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410734/chapters/38418026)" von mir


End file.
